


Birding

by yeaka



Series: Chocono [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocobos, Gen, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis takes Noctis out.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Chocono [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577287
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Birding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Special thanks to MistressofLions for the inspiration!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Gladiolus heads out first, creeping carefully through the woods, then marching loud and proud, wings spread and claws ready. He makes sure to clear the area of monsters, and only when Ignis hears the telltale _“Kweh!”_ does he lead Noctis forward.

The two of them pick through the underbrush, Ignis bee-lining for all the best foliage. He’s developed quite a sense of smell when it comes to food, and he knows just what kind of greens Noctis likes to eat. He also knows which kinds are _healthier_ , and those are the ones Ignis tries to nudge Noctis to most. But it’s still early, and Noctis yawns and drudges around on his own, lazily plucking weeds out of the earth. He doesn’t pay enough attention to where he’s going, and more than once, Ignis has to trot around him and shoo him back. They have Gladiolus on patrol for a reason. No sense wandering out into more dangerous places. 

Halfway through their feed, Noctis abruptly straightens up. Ignis stiffens and hurries to his side, just in case, ready to rush any beasts that try to attack. Then Ignis sees a flicker of yellow plumage through a nearby bush, and Noctis takes off towards it. With a heavy sigh, Ignis follows. 

Prompto’s on the other side, picking innocently at the ground. Noctis practically lunges at him. Prompto squawks indignantly as he’s knocked over, but he stays in the grass where he’s landed. Noctis cuddles up to his side, nestling against his bright plumage, and shuts both eyes. Ignis watches Noctis’ wings retract and legs curl in and knows that it’s all over. Prompto fluffs up happily and bends his neck over Noctis, fondly nuzzling into Noctis’ black feathers. 

The two of them are hopeless. With a shake of his head, Ignis plods off to give Gladiolus a new post and do all the food-gathering himself.


End file.
